In the past, various different types of combination starter-protector devices have been utilized in circuit relation with a winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine. At least some of these past combination starter-protector devices utilized a positive temperature coefficient resistor (hereinafter referred to as a PTCR) which was operable generally to impede or otherwise throttle current flow therethrough to a start or auxiliary winding means of a dynamoelectric machine winding circuit generally as the dynamoelectric machine was energized to its preselected running speed, and an overload protector was thermally coupled with the PTCR and subjected to the current in at least a run or main winding means of the dynamoelectric machine winding circuit during the energization of the dynamoelectric machine. Of course, the overload protector was operable to interrupt current flow to the dynamoelectric machine winding circuit in the event of the occurrence of a winding circuit overload condition which may have a deleterious effect on components of the dynamoelectric machine, such as for instance, burning-out of the winding circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,316 issued July 26, 1977 to Donald H. Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,860 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Lee O. Woods and James P. Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,202 issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Donald H. Stoll, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,871 issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Donald L. Haag and Lee O. Woods illustrate some of the above discussed combination starter-protector devices, as well as the operation thereof in circuit with a dynamoelectric machine winding circuit, and each of these aforementioned patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The past combination starter-protector devices were associated in various manners with various types of dynamoelectric machines utilized for instance in various air conditioning and refrigeration apparatus or the like, and if a more complete discussion of the prior art association of such combination starter-protector devices with such apparatus is desired, reference may be had to the commonly assigned copending Lee O. Woods and Donald L. Haag application Ser. No. 143,029 filed Apr. 23, 1980 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,299 issued Mar. 9, 1982), which copending application is also incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that when a PTCR is for some reason defectively manufactured, such defective PTCR mounted within a combination starter-protector device may fail, such as for instance by generally complete disintegration which is apt to be accompanied by heat of rather high intensity. Further, it is believed that this intense heat may melt or flame a housing of the combination starter-protector device in which the PTCR is mounted and might spread into the air conditioning or refrigeration equipment utilizing such combination starter-protector device so as to cause fire damage to such apparatus as well as at least the space or room in which such apparatus may be located. Thus, it is believed to be advantageous to encase the PTCR in a fire retardant material within the combination starter-protector device.